Twisted Triangle
by EllieBranstone
Summary: Aqua is Scott's sister and it's her first year at Eden Hall but Riley done claimed her as his girlfriend. But she joins the junior varsity team and starts falling for Adam Banks, but she's worried about him getting hurt by Riley.
1. Remake of Chapter 1

-** I'm so sorry for the delay on updating this story. I lost internet and I'm completing my senior year of high school and filling out college applications but I promise I'll try to update more.-**

Aqua sighed as she walked down the hall she was back to being Riley's woman; her title that no matter what she tried she couldn't get rid of. Her brother Scott never thought her help her, he was a follower never a leader. Her dirty blonde hair had black streaks in it. She walked into the auditorium as she sat in between Riley and Scott as she saw the curtain go down her dark grey eyes widen in surprise, she laughed seeing a few people looking out one was a blonde that looked a little preppier dressing than the others she smiled waving at him. Adam looking up seeing the girl he blushed waving back. Riley watched her as she waved seeing how her eyes twinkled, he grabbed her leg squeezing it glaring at her. Aqua looked at Riley with hate in her eyes as everyone left, Riley and her leaving last.

"What the hell was that about?" Riley asked yelling loudly at her.

Aqua looked at him weirdly ''I told you we aren't dating you have no control of me.'' as he slapped her hard across the face

"You are mine and always will be.'' Riley said as he walked away.

Scott walked by looking at her she smiled nodding as he stopped gently touching her cheek "Just quit fighting it." he whispered softly leaving behind Riley.

Adam clenched his fists wanting to chase down the guy and beat him to a pulp. How dare he hit a girl, it if it was his girlfriend it was even worse even through it seems like she didn't like him that much. He walked up to the girl offering his hand to help her up off the floor.

Aqua smiled as she looked up taking his hand pulling herself up ''Thanks'' she said smiling to him.

Adam blushed again ''Are you ok? I saw what that guy did to you.''

Aqua sighed ''Yeah just my cheek is stinging slightly. My name is Aqua by the way.''

Adam smiled ''Nice to meet you Aqua. My name is Adam'' he smiled ''Do you play hockey? My friends and I are going to play a scrimmage game.''

Aqua smiled ''Yeah I am really good too but I can't join the Varisty team. My brother and Riley don't think girls should play violent games. I don't think there is another hockey team here.''

Adam smiled as they started walking to the rink ''My friends and I are the new freshman hockey team. Maybe if you are good enough and can proof it I could talk my friend into letting you on the team''

Aqua smiled brightly throwing her arms around him hugging him tightly Adam blushed ''I think I should tell you good news more often.''

She smiled ''Now answer me this why would you be blushing if I wanted you to blush I would do this.''she said as she lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Adam was a bit suprised at first and stared at her before leaning down kissing her cheek back. Adam turned hearing someone laughing at little as he caught sight of Charlie behind him.

This time Aqua blushed ''Hey.'' she said as she leaned against Adam.

Charlie laughed ''Now I wish all the girls here greeted me that a way.'' he said in a teasing tone ''We were getting ready to start the game when we realized you weren't there so I came to find you and by the look on her face I can tell maybe I should leave you guys alone.''

Aqua smiled as she laughed ''No you don't have too I was wondering if I could have a try out for the team though.''

Charlie looked a little skeptical ''You do know right I can't just let you join because you flirted with Adam?''

She smirked ''I know. I will face someone in a 2-1 scrimmage game one of me vs. two of your guys best and first one to 10 scores win and if, I mean when I win I get to be on the team.''

Charlie nodded it seemed like a pretty fair to deal to him plus there was no way she could beat two of the guys he had already in his mind.

''But first I got to run up my room and change and get my gear.'' as she kissed Adam's cheek again before rushing off to the room she shared with her Scott.

Charlie smirked then sighed ''Watch yourself there cake eater I heard a few people already say that Riley, the captain of the varsity team, is her boyfriend. I don't want you to get hurt because of a girl.''

Adam smiled at his friends concern ''Don't worry she isn't dating him. She done told me so.''

Charlie smiled ''I hope for your sake she was telling the truth.''

Aqua smiled as she slipped on jogging pants and a tanktop with a black jacket over it she grabbed her skates and stick.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked her walking into their room. She was allowed to room with her because, 1) she was a sibling and 2) she had a problem sharing her room with other people and there was no single rooms open.

"Just going to do a little skating." she replied innocently leaning up kissing her brother's cheek.

She walked back down seeing them in the ice rink she smiled coming up behind Adam putting her hands over his eyes

"Guess who?" she said teasingly. He turned around seeing her he smiled brightly

"Everyone this is Aqua she is trying out for the team.'' as everyone nodded as a guy with black hair spoke up

''Are you sure about that babe? I am sure you would make a better cheerleader than hockey player.'' as he looked at her long slender legs and the tanktop that was hugging her curves.

Aqua smirked ''If you feel that way then too fucking bad for you I am trying out.''

Adam looked at her with the rest of the team slightly surprised no one had stood up to Fulton liked that without having a death wish.

Adam looked at the look in her eyes ''Settle there spitfire.''he said teasingly as he laughed she looked at him and then started laughing too.

''You aren't allowed to laugh when I am serious'' she said ''Your laugh is contiguous; once you start everyone has too.''she said.

Adam looked around seeing almost everyone was laughing he smirked ''I feel special now.''

Aqua looked at him ''Yeah but don't get a big ego, I'd hate to bust it for you.' 'she said ''So Charlie, who are the 2 people I am facing in our hockey match?"

Charlie gave a little laugh pointing first to the black hair boy who made the cheerleader comment, "Fulton." he said "And you cake eater." he said pointing to Adam.

"Me?" Adam choked out.

"You're one of the best we got on the team. Is there a problem with this?" he asked.

Adam sighed "Nope, no problem at all."

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." Aqua said with a laugh as she leaned up kissing his cheek again.

"I think you should be more worried about me going easy on you." he replied teasingly.

"Keep thinking that way Adam." she replied as she looked at Charlie "You going to start us out?" she asked him as he nodded getting a hockey puck.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqua went to the middle of the rink as Adam took the spot across from her

"Now cake eater I don't want you going easy on her." Charlie said as Adam nodded not wanting to do this but he knew Charlie was right he was one of the better players and he didn't want anyone of the team that'd ruin them.

Most hockey teams didn't even have one girl on the team yet they had two and if Aqua could prove herself than they're would be three of them.

"Don't worry about me. I can hold my own." Aqua said as Charlie nodded and dropped the puck.

Adam went to take it but was hooked slightly as Aqua took the puck and skated around him. Fulton was skating backwards trying to stop her, she smirked and faked right and hurriedly moved left just narrowly passing him as she shoot the puck scoring.

"My dad hated the thought of me not getting the same treatment as my brother so he hired my own private hockey coach to make sure I understood everything about the game." Aqua said innocently.

"Isn't that something we should've known?" Charlie asked her as she shrugged.

"You didn't ask I won't tell." she said as she skated back toward the middle again "Okay ready for the next one?" she asked Adam playfully.

"Fulton, your turn facing her." Charlie said as Adam skated to where Fulton was and they switched places.

Fulton got the puck away from Aqua as he went to shoot it, she dove for the puck just knocking it out of the way but not before the hockey stick came down across her left knee. She let out a groan of pain and her eyes teared up. She got up though limping a little as she hit the puck down to the other side of the rink.

"Stop it right now." everyone turned as Scooter ran down to his sister. "That's exactly why we didn't want you playing. You know what the doctor said about your knee. Do you really want to screw it up all the way?" he asked her angrily.

"I'm fine. That damn doctor doesn't know what he's talking about. I'm just fine to keep playing." she said glaring at her brother.

"Put weight on your left leg than." Adam said. He had made the mistake of trying to play when he hurt his wrist and he knew a knee injury was even worse. It could cause you to lose your entire career.

She shifted her weight putting pressure on her left leg ignoring the pain signals it sent up through her body.

"Enough." Scooter said as she released the pressure and switched back to her other leg "I know you want to play hockey but this isn't the answer. If you keep playing your knee will be shot for sure." he said his voice almost taking on a pleading to it.

"Ducks!" a loud voice said as everyone turned to the older man. "I'm your new coach. You may call me Coach, or Coach O'Ryan."

Scooter helped Aqua off the ice as the coach continued speaking.

"You know if Riley finds out that you were trying to join this team he's going to kill you." he whispered as she leaned against him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. I know but he needs to realize just because we dated over the summer when I said I'm breaking up with you I meant I'm breaking up with you." she replied with a sigh as he took her toward the nurses' station.

"Hey, wait!" Adam said as he chased after them "Coach said if you try out for him tomorrow than you may have a chance on the team." he said just outside the door of the rink.

Aqua smiled brightly "Great!" she said as she looked at Adam "Thanks so much Adam." she said as she limped over kissing his cheek once again not noticing Riley watching them from around the corner.

"Only if your knee is feeling better now let's go so I can get you to the nurse here and you can take some pain medicince and to see if you need x rays again." he said as he gripped her arm pulling her away from the blonde duck.

"You need to stay away from them. You know how Riley gets when he gets jealous or do you not remember the bruises and hospitals visits?" he asked her in a hushed whisper so Riley couldn't hear him.

It had been Riley's fault that her knee got injuried though both her and Scooter had told their father it was a skating accident. She had ran into an old friend while on a date with Riley and after hugging Cody, Riley pulled her away almost angrily and took her back to his house where he beat her mercilessly with his hockey stick, prefering to hit her knee than any other body part. When he had finished he apologized and took her to the hospital but not before making her perfect her story of what had happened. The doctors didn't look like they believed her but without an abuse acknowledgment they couldn't call in the police. It was after that beating that she had broke up with Riley though he didn't seem to believe it had really happened and he continued to act like he was her boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I will admit I had honestly forgot about this story but after reading it and the reviews I realized I really need to work on it again so here is the newest chapter.

Aqua knew that she was asking for trouble if she kept irritating Riley and she hated the thought of what he might do but once she broke up with him that should have been it. She wasn't a cheerleader and she fought against him at each and every turn, why couldn't he find someone more compliant with what he wanted? Instead he decided that he enjoyed her fighting back so much that he decided that he wouldn't ever lose her. No matter how badly she tried pushing him away it only seemed to make him cling to her tighter. Sometimes Aqua wished that she hadn't agreed to date him but he had seemed so sweet at the time and she did have such a crush on him when they were growing up that once he finally asked her out on a date she was so giddy with excitement.

_Riley sat down on the bench outside as he smiled watching Aqua took a whiff of the flowers he had brought her. They were so much like her that he couldn't help but stop and pick them. Roses wouldn't do for her; neither would daisies or anything like that. No she wasn't that type of girl and he knew that but the wildflowers growing alongside the road was so much like her. Wild and free growing, not needing anything but the sunlight to grow and bloom, and bringing joy into the lives of everyone who saw them. "Aqua, I know you're only 15 but I was hoping that you would give me a chance and allow me to take you to the movies tomorrow night…" he let his voice trail off looking down at the ground._

That was the Riley that Aqua missed; the kind that seemed so thoughtful and sweet. But that Riley hadn't lasted long. Instead he grew jealous and controlling. When she tried to do something that he didn't agree about he decided that it would be good to teach her a lesson and make sure that it wouldn't happen again. That's when the hits would start falling. Each one seemed to hurt less than the ones before it and Aqua realized it had been because her body had become accustomed to the hits that it was only the shock that made her hurt. That's when she knew that she had to get out of the relationship and tried to break up with Riley. That ended with her being in the hospital with two broken ribs, internal bruising, and a sprained fist not to mention the cuts and bruises that was all over her body. She knew next time she did anything like that she wanted her brother around to make sure it didn't get so bad.

"Are you decent?" she heard her brother ask through the door as she answered him back "Yes Scooter, you're fine with coming in." she said as he opened the door looking at her worriedly. "What did the nurse say about your knee?" he asked sitting on his bed looking across the room at his sister. "Stop being such a worry wart. She said it was fine, a bit bruised but nothing looked seriously wrong with it." She said as he looked at her like he didn't believe her. "Why would I lie about it when you go ask her yourself? She said that the bruising was to be expected after getting hit with the stick." She said leaning back against the wall sticking her tongue out at her brother.

He had known all the time what was going on with Riley and herself; she didn't blame him for never standing up for her because instead he was always there for her after it. She knew that if he had done anything to help her that he, himself, would have ended up probably in the same position that she was in. Then again she started to wonder if Riley could beat someone up his own age, instead he seemed to enjoy those younger than him instead, especially the female gender. She took a deep breath as she waited for the lecture she was sure to come. "You do realize right if you try out for that team tomorrow there's no telling what Riley may do to you. You should know by now how he is." He said shaking his head "Why must you fight him with everything?" he asked as Aqua took a deep breath making sure not to let her temper speak for her "Scooter, I'm a big girl I know what I'm doing. Riley doesn't own me. Hell, you're my brother and you don't even try to boss me around like he does. He needs to realize that I'm not his property. I'll never be anyone's property but my own." She stated simply with a shrug.

Scott knew that he respected his sister's spirit but not when it could lead to her being in the hospital again. He looked at her with a sigh before turning out the light on his side of the room "I know you are but you'll always be my baby sister and I'll worry about you." He said as she couldn't help the smile that came across her lips as she walked over kissing his forehead "Yeah, I know dork but we both need to start learning not to let others control us." She said knowing that it was more him than her but she wasn't going to say that out loud. "Good night, blue." He said kissing her cheek "Sweet dreams and I love you." He said as she repeated it back to him before walking back over laying down in her bed once more.

_Riley glared at the frightened frame of a girl in front of him as he pulled her back down the bed "Listen this will only hurt if you keep fighting me. It only hurts a little the first time for a minute or so then it's enjoyable. You'll like it. No one has complained before you." He said angrily. Aqua looked at him tightening her legs together "I don't want my first time like this." She stated trying to keep her voice steady. "Sorry princess but your first time won't be roses and rainbows, you should know that by now." He said wishing that she would just quit fighting with him about this. Aqua looked up hearing Scott's voice hollering through the house for them "Back here!" she said thankful that her brother had showed up when he did but she knew by the look on Riley's face that she would pay for fighting him later but at least he hadn't been able to complete what wanted to._

Aqua woke up with the sweat pouring around her body as she kicked the covers off her body trying to calm her racing heart. That was the one thing that not Scott knew about. She didn't want to tell her brother something like that for many reasons and she hadn't told anyone at all about it actually. She grabbed the bear hugging it tightly against her chest feeling tears slip out of her eyes as she tried to be quiet not wanting to wake up her brother knowing he would want to know what the nightmare was about and she hated lying to him more than anything in the world. She put the covers back up over her not wanting to get too hot but as the sweat cooled on her body she was starting to get cold. She took another deep breath as she tried falling back to sleep knowing she would need all the energy that she could.

Chapter Four will be uploaded soon I promise. 3 No more waiting forever for story updates.


End file.
